disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Dogs
"Goblin Dogs" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on September 12, 2016 alongside "By the Book", and is the first segment of the seventh episode in the second season. Synopsis Star and her friends wait in the longest food truck line ever for the universe’s best hot dog, the Goblin Dog. Plot Star, Marco and Pony Head arrive in the middle of nowhere after dimension hopping. They have been looking for the Goblin Dog food truck, which apparently travels around, and Marco has been complaining about being hungry all this time. Star discovers a long line to the food truck and are able to get somewhere in the middle of the line due to one of Pony Head's friends having saved a spot. Kelly, a light blue hairy being, does not utter a word and only blinks. While Pony Head tries catching up with Star, she insists that Marco "talk" to Kelly who does not respond to anything he says or asks. The other patrons talk about hearing about the famed Goblin Dog and their intent to have one. Pony Head claims that she herself had one "last week" and that it was delicious to everyone's amusement. While Pony Head and Star ramble about things, Marco begins talking deeply to Kelly, but does not get anything out of her. A Goblin named Roy constantly interacts with the patrons and even fires t-shirts to amuse everyone. The group discover the VIP line which Roy "sneaks" them into. It is soon revealed that VIP actually means "Very, Interested in Buying, Products" which they do to stay in the line. They finally reach the truck only to be told that they are not being served the Goblin Dogs because the line loops around to another line which goes to another line which has them take a number so that they eventually get their Goblin Dog. That combined with Roy also doubling as the manager angers everyone with Pony Head inadvertently admitting that she lied about having a Goblin Dog. Marco intends to leave after this revelation, but Pony Head insists that they stick around and that everyone lies. The other patrons admit their lies as well (all of which are petty) before Pony Head declares that they go after Roy for lying to them. They chase him down with Roy using his t-shirt cannon to fire at the patrons, until Star, Marco and Pony Head fly after him and destroy his van. Roy admits that he lied about the Goblin Dogs and the group decide to leave for good. Suddenly, Roy begins to laugh and tells them that they are worthy with Kelly arriving (pulling her hair back to reveal a rather plain looking girl with a striped shirt and glasses) and corroborating that she had a Goblin Dog for real. Roy transports the kids to a temple where he presents to them the actual Goblin Dogs (regular hot dogs just placed in a microwave). They eat the Goblin Dogs and suddenly go through a psychedelic trance. When they all come to, they are back in the desert and admit they liked the Goblin Dogs. Kelly reveals that she has a boyfriend named Tad, a small blue clump of hair who rests on her head, who admits he was there the whole time and that he is a vegan, hence why he did not have a Goblin Dog. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Jerry Trainor as Roy *Dana Davis as Kelly *Greg Cipes as Tad *Tara Strong as Koala patron Trivia *Part of this episode was shown during the Comic-Con 2016. *One of the patrons waiting in line resembles a gnome from Gravity Falls. *This is the first episode that starts the running gag of Marco having exactly $650 on him. The origin of which is revealed in "Heinous". *This episode reveals that Pony Head's bottom is, in fact, a hole that acts as a back pocket of sorts. *The Goblin Dog Trip sequence was animated by Golden Wolf. **For some reason, this scene was cut from the Dutch dub. Instead it just fades over to the sequence afterwards. International Premieres *October 6, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *November 15, 2016 (Italy) *December 18, 2016 (Japan) *December 21, 2016 (Latin America) *January 10, 2017 (Poland) *January 13, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Goblin Dogs poster.jpg Goblin Dogs 1.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 1.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 2.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 3.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 4.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 5.jpg Goblin Dogs concept 6.jpg External links *Goblin Dogs at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes